High School: Kori and Dick's story
by shasayaway123
Summary: Dick is a playboy millionaire and Kori is the unpopular girl every guy secretly likes. Kori has hated Dick ever since they were little and he has no idea why. What happens when Kori starts dating her long time crush, Roy? Will Dick confess his true feelings? AU, Please Review. Chapters switch point of views from Kori to Dick. Kinda a rewrite of my story Highschool. COMPLETE!
1. Kori's Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. DC comics does.

This is a rewrite of my **High School**story since I don't think I did really good. Hope you like it! (Please Review)

My name is Kori Anders. I'm seventeen years old. I live in a small blue house near my high school. I have a few friends, Rachel and Garfield.

Rachel has been my best friend since I was little and I don't remember my life without her.

Garfield and I have been friends since fourth grade when he moved here. At first he had no friends but I came to the rescue and introduced him to Rachel.

I also have two arch enemies, Kitten and Dick. Kitten is a girl who doesn't know how to mind her own business. She always wears all pink and nothing but that. To add to her annoyance she is in love with my other enemy, Dick Grayson.

Dick Grayson is a playboy who only dates blonde bimbos who think of nothing but themselves. His daddy is a millionaire but I have no idea what he does. He likes to be called his full name, Richard, but Dick suits him better. I have hated him ever since I've known Rachel.

Oh and then there is my crush, Roy. He is so dreamy and he has these eyes I could just get lost in. He is the captain of the football team and swim team.

I put on a pair of purple jean shorts and a white tee shirt. Today was the first day of school which meant the first day of Jr year. I was going to stay clear of my enemy and ask out Roy.

I put some textbooks in my locker then closed the door. Leaning against the door was no other then Dick Grayson.

"Hey Kor." said Dick in his husky voice.

"Dick" I turned and started walking.

But he caught up.

"What did I say about calling me that?" He asked.

"I do not know. I probably was not listening." I turned and faced him.

He had a lopsided grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Feisty." I turned around starring at the floor walking furiously. Idiot.

"HEY watch it!" I looked up to see Roy.

"Sorry!" I answered back .

"No no no. I'm sorry I didn't realize that it was you. You look nice today."

"Thanks but I'm just wearing a tee shirt." I said smiling.

"Its not you clothes that look nice. Its you Kori." He said blushing. I blushed in return.

"Soo um whats your first class?" He asked still blushing.

"Sculpting."

"Me to."

"Really? That's so cool. Why did you sign up for it?"

"Rachel told me you were so I decided to." Thank you Rachel!

"Shall we go to class?" I asked while offering my arm.

"We shall." He said while taking my arm.

This year will be perfect.


	2. Dick's Intro

My name is Dick Grayson. I'm seventeen years old. I live in a mansion with a butler named Alfred and my adoptive father Bruce Wayne. We are millionaires and I'm usually misunderstood. I have three friends, one enemy and one crush.

My three friends are Victor, Roy and Xavier. Me and Vic knew each other for ever and he is my closest friend. Roy and I are on the football team with each other. Hes the captain. Me Xavier just met last year and he is just there in case none of my other friends show up.

Kitten Moth. She is the grossest, most sickest girl I have ever met. All she wears is pink. Its disgusting. She has loved me for as long as I can remember.

Then there is my crush. She is beautiful, talented, smart and everything else I could ask for. She isn't the most popular girl in the school but that's only because she doesn't like to hang out with the air head girls. But that doesn't stop the guys from liking her. Honestly I think I have no shot at dating her at all because A.) EVERY guy likes her. B.) Roy likes her. And he gets everything he wants C.) She hates me.

I walked into school with my black sunglasses on and my shining teeth showing. I walked through the halls with the girls swooning over me and spotted her. I walked up to her locker and leaned against another. She shut her locker than spotting me.

"Hey Kor." I said in my best voice.

"Dick." Ughhh why does she call me that?

She walked away but I followed her.

"What did I say about calling me that?" I asked trying to sound cute.

"I do not know. I probably was not listening." I smiled. Something I usually forced. Then she walked away, leaving me smiling and wishing.

I watched her bump into Roy. He looked mad, Than happy.

She laughed with him and they walked away arm in arm. My heart started hurting and I turned around and walked away.

I walked into the cafe and got my lunch. The room was louder then normal. I took my normal seat next to Victor and Roy. They were talking about girls but quieted down when I sat down.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Roy has a date with Kori." said Victor casually as he ate his burger.

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH WHO?" I asked a little to loudly.

"Dude calm down, Its Kori." Yeah, just Kori.

"Hey Roy?" I said

"Yeah Rich?"

"Do you enjoy taking people away from me?" He laughed.

"I told you I like Kori but you ask her out. That just-"

"Listen Richard, you weren't making your move. Besides, she doesn't even like you." With that he went back to his food.

I stood up and pulled him up with me. I clenched my fist and hit him straight on the nose.

"AHHHHHHH! GOD DICK!" He fell to the floor.

Did I just do that?

"DICK! OUCHHH!"

Yes, yes I did.


	3. I probably was not listening

**Helllllloooo! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Tell me ideas for a new story or this one. Anyways on to the story!**

…**..**

I did a walk/run/jog thing through the halls trying to find Dick. That arrogant and selfish little jerk. Ijust can't believe he would do that to Roy. Roy is his friend, right? I saw him slumped over sitting on the ground in front of the library.

"Dick." he looked up then back down.  
"Hey Dick."

"What?" Jeez someones crabby.

"Why did you do that?" I said as a took a seat next to him.

"Did what"

I tilted my head to the side and starred at him. "You know what."

"I don't know he was being an idiot."

"That's a good reason."

"Really?"

"No." I looked forward as I spoke.

"Do you um...really like Roy?" I asked squinting my eyes.

"Yes. He is nice to me."

"That's deep."

"Thanks. That's the first complement you've ever gave me, even though it was sarcastic." I said.

"No that wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Really?"

"Did you not just listen to me?"

"I do not know. I probably was not listening." He said smiling.

I smiled back. "Funny."

"Thanks."

"Woah." I said.

"What?"

"We just had a conversation without fighting."

"We never fight."

"Dick..."

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll talk to you later I guess." I stood up and started walking away. I stopped and turned around. He sat there with his sunglasses on and smiling.

"Bye Dick."

"Bye Kori."

When school ended I started my walk home. The sun was shining and it was a nice day. I got home and ran up stairs and took a seat on my bed.

"KORI! KORI! COME QUICK!" Said my sister.

I ran back down the stair to see my sister at the front door.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANWSER YOUR PHONE?"

"I am sorry. I had not realized you needed me so bad." I said with sass.

"KORI, MOM AND DAD WERE IN A PLANE CRASH!"

My heart stopped. My parents were on a plan ride home from China from doing business meeting with some corporation.

"We need to get to the hospital. Now"

"Kori, they died."


	4. Keeping Secrets

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will be a long one. (Finally) Please remember to tell me what you think and to give me some ideas for what to do with future story's and this one =) ~ Rebecca.**

It was late at night and too late for anyone to be awake, but that's when I go out. Not to party's or to meet girls (Which is what everyone assumes) but I go out for a drive. Preferably a long drive that will take me to places I've never been. When I drive I think about my parents, Bruce and usually Kori. The rain was racing down my car windows and I drove slowly. Kori was probably sleeping in her small, warm bed. Bruce was probably in his office working.

I noticed a small figure when I was driving. I put my window down trying to see who it was. The figure became clearer and I realized who it was.

"Kori? What are you doing here." Her face was red and puffy. Like she had been crying.

"Kor, get in the car."

"I do not want to ruin your nice leather." She said between sobs.

"Please Kori just get in." She shook her head yes and got in.

"Why are you out here? Its raining."

"It was not raining when I went for a walk."

"Why you crying?" I asked wiping her tears.

"I wish to not talk about it." She looking out the window.

I reached into the back seat and pulled out some clothes. A pair of sweatpants and a football shirt.

"Here put these on." She glared at me.

"What?"

"I won't look. Just put them on." I closed my eyes tight and turned around. A few minuted later. She was done.

"You can look now." I turned to face her and she was looking at her fingers in her lap.

"Kori. Look at me." She looked up with her big green eyes. She was beautiful even when she was crying.

"Why don't you like me?" Finally I said it.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head no.

"Okay well, it was kindergarten. I didn't have any friends until first grade so I was always alone. I kinda had a crush on you." She blushed and looked down.

"So it was nap time the same day and you were laying next to me. When I woke up I had this weird gooey stuff in my hair. Everyone was laughing. The teacher came over and you got yelled at. But not in trouble. For the next couple of years you tormented me. Then all of a sudden you just stopped. You didn't come to school for a couple of weeks but when you came back you were sad."

"I remember now." I laughed.

"Why did you stop coming to school?" I coughed.

"Well um, my parents they died." I said softly.

"I'm sorry. You know how you asked why I was out here." This caught my attention.

"Yeah."

"Well my parents...passed away today. Well yesterday now." My heart broke. I knew exactly how she felt.

I cupped the back of her head with my hand and leaned toward her. My lips brushed hers. After a few seconds we started kissing deeper and deeper. Suddenly we both just parted and looked forward.

"Um yeah that didn't happen. I ugh..." I said

"Yeah, yeah. Totally. Umm so..."

"We should uhh...get going." I turned the car on and cranked the heat. She turned the jets so they were facing her. The rest of the ride was awkward and I keep trying to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. I reached her house. It was small and blue. She got out of the car and so did I. When she reached the door I stopped her.

"Kori."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye" She turned and opened her door.

I turned also and started down the walkway.

"Dick?"

I turned once more.

"Thank you for the ride home." I smiled.

"Any time." She smiled back.

I was tossing and turning in my bed. Why did I kiss her? I knew she was going to reject me. But she kissed me back. Maybe she was out of breath. Doubt it but just thinking it will make me feel better. What if she tells Roy? He will punch me. I'm surprised I didn't get detention. What if Roy doesn't let me on the team? When are try outs?

I needed to stop questioning myself. Especially when I don't know the answer.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was already morning. I hopped out of bed and jumped into the shower. Twenty minutes later I returned to my room with just a towel on. My phone started buzzing. It was Kori.

"Hello?"

"Hi Richard."

"Kori? Since when do you call me Richard?"

"I do not know. Do you think you can give me a ride to school? It's still kind of raining and I am pretty close to the school so-"

"Yes Kori, I can give you a ride to school."

"Thank you so much! Oh and can we take the long way? I do not really want to go by...Roy's house."

Score! She doesn't want to see him.

"Yeah anything. I'll be there in ten. Bye"

"Bye." We both hung up the phone.

YES! One step closer to Kori.

I quickly got ready and put my sunglasses on. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

When I pulled up to the side of the rode she immediately ran outside. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a tight purple v-neck.

"Thank you for the ride."

"Anytime." She hopped in the car and pulled the mirror down. I laughed as she started to put on mascara.

"We're going down a bumpy road." I said.

"I know, but I am talented." I laughed again and she smiled.

We pulled up to the school and we both got out of the car. I started walking without her but she took my side and walked with me.

Congratulations Dick, she thinks of you as a friend.

"I will see you at lunch?" She asked and I shook my head yes and smiled. Now she wants to have lunch with me. But isn't she dating Roy. Oh crap.

I walked up to my locker and opened it. Then it got shut.

"What do you want Roy?" I asked.

"Stay away from Kori."

"What are you talking about? I brought her home. Thats it."

He shook his head no and walked away. Maybe Kori did tell him.

The bell rang signaling school had started. I wondered the halls until I found my first class: Fitness.

It was in the gym or outside. The whole idea of this class is so our school can be less fat and more fit. Inside the gym I met up with Victor.

"Hey Dick whats up with you and Roy?" Vic asked.

"He thinks I've been spending too much time with Kori. It was only one day." I answered.

"Since when does Kori like you?" I looked around the area.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah whats up?" I looked around again then leaned closer to Vic.

"I kissed Kori." His face was shocked.

"Did she uhh...yeah know, kiss back?" I nodded.

"Dude! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But she wants to sit with me at lunch so I won't be there."

"What do you want me to tell Roy?"

"Just tell him that I'm sitting with Kori." I answered back.

He laughed. "Okay, but don't come crying to me when he punches you."

"Trust me, it won't hurt." We both laughed as we walked outside to the basketball court.

When we got there we both played two on two with a couple of other guys. Eighty minutes later we returned back to the school to shower before out next class.

"Never, ever drop the soap in the locker room." Vic said as we exited the room.

"And if you do, you don't pick it up." I laughed.

"I've done that before. But I didn't pick it up." Vic laughed.

"Also never make eye contact while you shower." We both shivered at my statement.

When lunch came around I looked for Kori. I didn't see her anywhere so I took out my phone and sat at my usual table. And sure enough there she was sitting next to my usual seat talking to Roy.

This was going to be a long lunch.


	5. Kori's plan

At first he did not come straight to the table. I was worried he might not want to sit here because I was. But he did already tell me he was going to sit with me. Roy came and sat down next to me smiling. Oh crap. I wanted to talk to Dick about our kiss but I couldn't do that with Roy here.

"Hey." He was so cute.

"Hello." I said back.

"Why are you sitting here?" He asked.

"I thought I would sit with you today."

"Well Dick sits at this table so maybe we should sit somewhere else." He offered.

"What's wrong with Dick?"

"Don't tell him I told you okay?"

"Alright." This wasn't going to go over well.

"He likes you, a lot." I blinked.  
"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. He told me."

"Oh. Well let's go sit somewhere else." He nodded and I stood up.

We walked over to a table in the corner and I could feel Dick starring at me. I watched him as he sat down.

"Kori?"

"Yeah Roy?"

"You don't like Dick do you?" He fidgeted with his fingers a little.

"No, why would you ask?"

"Well I noticed he brought you to school today and your sister said Dick brought you home and I just-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Our first kiss. It was quick and meaningless. I don't know why but it I regretted it.

"Okayyyyyyy." Said Roy with a smile. A blush was smeared across his face.

"There is no reason to worry."

"Alright."

We ate our lunch in peace and when the bell rang I went to my next class. I didn't say good bye to Roy. We just smiled at each other and walked away.

My next class was something to do with music. I had this class with Dick. When I took my seat Dick immediately came and sat near me.

"Why didn't you sit with me?" He whispered.

"I was going to but Roy came over and ughhh." He lowered his eyebrows and squinted his eyes. He looked cute. Woah, I did not just think that.

"What's wrong?" I fumbled a little with my hands and did a quick glance at him.

"Roy told me that you liked me." I looked at him and back at my hands.

"What!" He yelled. The whole class looked at him and I blushed.

"I do not like you." He said in a hushed voice.

"O-okay." His face softened and I picked up my books and stood up.

"I need to go talk to Rachel about the project."

"But we don't have a project and Rachel isn't in this class." I smiled without teeth and took a seat near a couple of goth kids.

School had finally ended and I started my walk home. The sun was shining as well as a tear down my cheek. I don't see why I was crying. Could I possibly like Dick? Well it wouldn't matter if I did because he doesn't feel the same way. I had noticed that he hasn't had a girlfriend in two days, that's a new record.

I have been having dreams about my parents dieing. Then strangely they die. It's like my dreams predicted the future. Last night I still had another dream about them dieing even though they are already dead.

When I got home I sat on the couch and checked my phone. 'You Have 12 Unread Message(s).' Ughh it didn't even vibrate. I checked to see who they were from. Dick.

They read:

"Hey."

"Kori?"

"Helllllooo?"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Look I don't know why you are mad but can you text or call me back?"

"KORI ANDERS ANWSER ME!"

"Okay whatever..."

"Listen Kori, I'm sorry for what I did."

"What did I do?"

"Sooooo how are you and Roy? ( Picture me saying this in a deep sexy voice)"

"Kori Please Text me back!"

"God it's been like twenty minutes!"

I giggled then stopped myself. I through my phone on the couch and starred forward. I needed to stop doing this with Dick. And I really can't think of him more than a friend. So I'm going to ignore him for as long as it takes to forget about him.

'You Have 1 Unread Message(s).'

This this going to be hard.


	6. Once a cheater, always a cheater

I was laying on my bed and it was after school. It's been about a month since I've talked to Kori and I think she is ignoring me. Whenever I try to talk to her at school she makes the conversations short and sweet, and I hate it. I see her talking and flirting with Roy and I want to rip my hair out. For some reason I feel like he is up to something because he has never mentioned her before, even when other guys were. Now that I think about it he looked disgusted when I told him I liked her.

I stood up from the couch and staggered to the kitchen. When I got there I walked over to the fridge and took out some soda.

"Master Dick, may I speak to you for a moment?" I turned to see Afred, hands folded in front of him as usual.

"Sure, I guess." He smiled and stepped closer.

I pulled out a bar stool and sipped my soda.

"Is there something making you out of sorts?" He sighed.

"Nothing is bothering me Alfred."

"Well from my point of view it seems you are love sick." I shot my face upward to face him.

"What?" I said in a high pitched tone.

"I am not love sick."

"Master Dick, I was your age once too. I have had my fare share of girls."

"Yeah but I've had more then a fare share." I mumbled.

"I am aware but I am quite surprised you have love sickness. I have never seen it in you. Who is the girl?"

I wondered if I should tell him and it's not like he knows anyone at my school.

"Her name is Kori Anders. She isn't like any other girl I've liked. She just so sweet and innocent." Alfred nodded.

"I see. Why don't you ask her on a date."

"It's not that easy. She has a boyfriend." Alfred whistled the noise getting softer and softer.

"Well, then all you can do is wait."

"Oh really? Haven't thought about that option." I said sarcastically.

"I am sorry Master Dick. It was nice talking to you." He bowed toward me and walked away.

Sometimes I wonder if he knows he isn't helping me.

I finished my soda and walked upstairs to my room. When I got up there I turned on some music and flopped on my bed.

I wonder what she is talking about...

Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I did a 360 of the room and checked the clock. 7:03. School was starting soon so I jumped out of bed and into the shower. After I spiked my hair and my put sunglasses on I left the house in my car.

I pulled up to the school and got those looks from the girls I always get. The sexy glare. I shook my head in disbelief except I could believe girls would do that. They do it every day so why stop now?

I walked up to the school keeping my eyes ahead of me and not on the half-dressed girls on the sides.

Something I like about Kori is that she is always fully clothed.

I passed a couple making out to get to my locker. Something I used to do in the halls.

Every since I like Kori I have tried to lay of the girls a little. I thinks it's best for me too.

When I arrived at my locker I grabbed some textbooks and through them into my bag. I shut the locker and walked to my first class.

I took a seat in the middle row toward the window. I put my face down on my in my arms on the desk and yawned.

"Okay class, please take out your textbooks and turn to page 357."

I wiggled a little bit to get comfy.

"Grayson, page 357 please." I sat up and sighed.

"Now would be great. Or do you want to go to the office."

I stood up and grabbed my bag. The teacher shook his head no as I walked out of class.

When I got to the office I sat down in front of the principle's office.

"Hello Dick. Why are you in here this time?" Asked Principle Wilson.

"Not opening my textbook."

"Well, well, well. You have detention after school." He stood up and left the room.

I stayed were I was and closed my eyes falling back to sleep.

I woke up and I checked the clock, 1:34. I still sat in the principle's office and Principle Wilson was doing paperwork.

"Awake so soon?" he said.

"Yeah."

"Has anything been happening at home?" I blinked my eyes.

"More like at school." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing. So how long is detention today?"

"Thirty minutes. And you better be out by then."

I nodded and closed my eyes again.

I thought about my conversation with Alfred, all I have to do is wait. It's not like they'll date forever.

I thought about Bruce and how he's never there for me.

I thought about Roy. I don't believe he actually likes Kori. Somethings up with him.

I also thought about Kori. She's sweet, beautiful, smart, shy, and ignores me.

Soon detention was over and I could leave.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Wilson."  
"I hope not Dick." I smiled and walked out of the room and through the front doors.

It was sprinkling outside but the sun was out. There was only a couple of clouds in the sky but they were white and puffy.

I started my walk for the car and my phone started buzzing off. Surprisingly it was Kori. I anwsered it without hesitation.

"Hello?"

"H-h-hellllo."  
"Kori? Are you okay?"

"N-no. I am not."

"Are you crying?" I asked in a loudish tone.

"Yessssssss."

"I'll be over your house in a few minutes."

"Do not ever b-bother. I am alread-dy at yours."

"Okay I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and jogged to my car.

When I got in I threw my stuff in the back and started the car. It only took me seven minutes to get to my house. I ran into the house and left my stuff in the car.

"Master Dick, there is a girl by the name of Kori Anders waiting in your bedroom." His left eyebrow was raised and I sighed before running up the stairs to my room. I opened the door to see a mess, and by mess I meant Kori.

She had her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was buried in her mass of arms and legs.

I immediately ran over to her side and sat down.

"D-Dick."

"Shhhhh. You don't have to talk right now." I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on hers.

"I neeeed tooooo." She looked up at me and makeup ran down her face.

"Okay go ahead." Something I didn't understand Is why she came to me and not her sister, Roy or Rachel.

"Everyone and everything is just messed up. My parents died, Koma is never there for me and Roy..."

"Roy what?" I said while patting her hair.

"He is a lair and a cheater. He used me." I looked into her eyes and tilted her head up.

"Kori whatever he did he doesn't deserve you."

"He did not even want me." She said as looked back down.

"I caught him with Koma. They were...k-kissing." My eyes widened and I lowered my eyebrows.

"In my room too. I just got home from Rachel's, I wanted to borrow a book. Then I walked into my room and saw them. It was disgusting how he had his hand and her and ughhhh." She started sobbing again and she put her face in my chest.

"It's okay Kor. He wasn't even a good person in the fist place. Soon he is going to realize what he missed out on. Kori, your the most amazing girl I have ever met. Your different then everyone else. Plus you are beautiful. You have every girl beat."

She looked back up to my face.  
"You truly think so?"

"Most definitily. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Without a second more she leaned in a crashed he lips on mine. I took my hands and burried them into her hair. After a few minutes we released each other.

"That was amazing." She said as she connected out foreheads together.

"Definitaly."


	7. Things can only get better

**I am so sorry I haven't updated In awhile. I've been super busy and I wanted to take a break from writing. I will be writing more and they will be posted later. Enjoy.**

When I was little my mom always used to tell me how I should act. There was a right and wrong for everything. Like please and thank you was meant to be used when someone helped you, if somebody said hello you say hello back, starring is rude and to treat others the way you want to be treated.

My dad never really taught me anything of importance except for one thing. Everything happens for a reason.

I was on my way to school and I was taking my usual route my foot. The roads were full of cars and people trying to get to work and school.

"Need a ride?"

I turned my attention to my closest friend, Rachel Roth. She was in her Dodge Durango sipping coffee, pulled up to the curb.

"Thanks." I said as I got in the car.

She nodded her head and started to drive.

"I need to tell you something." I burst out.

"Alright then."

"It's about...Dick."

She squinted her eyes.

"And..."

"And we kissed?"

"WHAT?"

"We kissed. It's not a big deal."  
Rachel quickly stopped the car and turned to face me.

"Kori, do you like him?"

I took a moment to think.

Do I Kori Anders like Dick Grayson, guy I have hated since forever.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Kori."

I smiled with my lips, not teeth.

"He has a girlfriend."


	8. Who ever heard of a happy ending

**This Chapter is in regular pov.**

_Girlfriend._ The words burned her tongue every time she said it. Certainly not because she was a girlfriend, but because the boy she wanted to be the girlfriend to already had one. She hadn't really liked Dick at all until they actually started to talk. The suddenly right after they kissed he was gone. He was now with the ever-so-popular- knew girl, Barbra Gorden.

_Barbra. _Yet another word that burned her tongue. When Rachel told her he was dating her he flipped, but not like any other normal girl would.

Kori didn't seem to react if you looked at her, but on the inside she was dieing,

Barbra was a slightly stuck up, daddy problem, perfect hair type of girl. Sure she was gorgeous and any guy would date her and her milkshakes differentially brought all the boys to the yard.

Kori got out of Rachel's car and together they walked into the school. Neither of them said a word to each other.

Finally they said their goodbyes and parted to go to their lockers.

"Stupid locker. Stupid lock code. Stupid."

"Need help?"

Kori turned to see Dick Grayson.

"HAHA. Oh wait, your not kidding." Kori went back to fidgeting with her locker.

"We need to talk."

"If it's about Barbra I already know."

She finally opened her locker.

"How?"

"Rachel. Now if you could please leave me alone."

"Kori?" Dick said in a longing voice.

"I thought you weren't a playboy anymore?"

"I'm not, it's just-"

"You don't like me?"

"No."

"I have to go."

Kori made her way to her first class leaving behind Dick.

The rest of her day went by smoothly. She tried hard to not think about Dick and easily distracted herself by talking Rachel and Gar, even though most of his jokes aren't funny.

Right before the final bell she asked to go to the bathroom, but went to her locker. As she shut it her locker the bell rang and she made it to her car with out bumping into Dick.

"Kori!"

"AHHHH!" (That was a scream.)

"Can I explain?"

"43 seconds."

"43?"

"42, 41-"

"So Bruce is a business man. He does business. Barbra is the daughter of another business man."

"20, 19-"

"Bruce couldn't get a deal unless I dated Barbra."

"15, 14-"

"At her school, the guys were real. They actually were more interested in what they did and their personality then who they are and looks."

"5, 4-"

"It's not my fault. I had to. Bruce was selfish-"

"Times up."

"Do you forgive me?"

Kori laughed.

"Of course not! You don't have to do anything you don't want to!"

He didn't answer back. She didn't let him. Instead she got in her car and drove away, because sometimes just walking away eases the pain.


End file.
